Rose The Raven Nevermore
by WaveringEyes
Summary: This is a story about a Ruby that was raised by Raven. She was not taken, but given. This Ruby is evilish, focused, and determined. OK. Kinda bad at summaries. Sorry. Hope at least one person likes this. Rating may change due to death and that stuff. Please don't judge/hurt/hate me for this. First story with a real storyline. Will update soon.
1. Summer is Over

**Chapter 1: Summer Has Ended**

 **AN: Hi. How are you guys doing? I'm exhausted. I was just on a REALLY, REALLY boring vacation. I got this idea at like 1 A.M. So, this is just a new story I thought I'd try. Also, I'm sorry about the title. If anyone gets the reference, you're awesome. Sorry if it's a bad joke. I'm not done with my other story; I just have no idea what to do for a new chapter. Please help me out. Thanks. Hope you enjoy. And if you don't, please don't hurt me.**

Raven was wandering through the forest, heading silently towards the shack her brother called a house. He made her check in with him every couple months so he wouldn't have to go murder someone to avenge his sister. She sighed as sat down for a few minutes after walking around for hours. Raven noticed that after stopping her trek through the woods she had forgotten which way she had to go.

Raven groaned as she climbed a nearby pine tree and looked around. She quickly saw her brother's ramshackle "house", but before she came down from tree she noticed a small white shape moving through the forest.

"That can't be..." Raven said as she jumped down from the tree and began walking in that direction. "Why would she be here?" Raven was wondered out loud. There was no feasible reason for the woman in white to be here. 'She wouldn't be going to see Qrow, would she? I thought they weren't very good terms with each other. And she married Tai, right?'

As she neared the area of the forest where she saw the white woman, she heard the sound of a baby's laughter and someone singing. Raven would recognize Summer's voice anywhere.

'But whose baby is that? She married Taiyang like six months ago and Summer didn't even like Tai.' Raven heard the infant go silent.

Raven stopped just outside of Summer's earshot and simply watched her former teammate. Summer was holding a little red bundle and was looking at it with the utmost affection. Raven turned and began to walk away, so as not to be seen by Summer, but stopped when she heard a loud "CCCCCAAAAAAWWWWW!"

Raven looked up to see a medium sized Nevermore circling the area. Raven wondered for a moment why Qrow lived in such a Grimm infested area. She turned to look at Summer and saw that Summer had run over to Qrow's shack and was carefully laying the infant that she had inside the window. Summer was about to draw her weapon, but the Nevermore rained hundreds of feathers down on the huntress. These projectiles were not very large, around the size of a pen. However, Summer was hit by quite a few of them. She fell to the ground.

The Nevermore began descending for the kill. Raven opened a gateway above the large bird and fell through it. As she fell, she sliced the beast's head off before opening a second portal and exiting through that, landing on the ground. Above, the Nevermore had already dissolved. Raven looked around for Summer and soon located her. Raven ran over to the injured woman.

Raven looked at her fallen friend to see that she was now resting against Qrow's "home" and cradling her baby as she pulled the quills from herself. Raven walked over to Summer and knelt down beside her. Summer looked up at her and smiled painfully.

"Hi Raven" Summer said, wincing as she pulled another feather from her side. "Sorry to be like this."

Raven, despite her regular cold heartedness held her friend as she was dying. "I'm so sorry Summer. I could've helped, but I didn't" Raven said as Summer leaned against her.

Summer reached up and placed a hand on Raven's cheek. "It's ok. At last something good came out of this" she said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, tears running down her cheeks. "How can this be good?"

"At least little Ruby here got to meet her aunt at least once" Summer said, laughing and wincing as she did.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought you married Taiyang?" Raven said.

"Yeah, but stuff happened beforehand..." Summer said. "It's complicated."

Summer coughed and blood ran down her face. Raven realized that Summer was going to die, and she couldn't save her.

Summer handed the baby to Raven. "Ok. Raven, I'm just about done now. Can you take care of Ruby for me? I would leave her with Qrow, but he can't take care of her and he knows that. At least with you she will still be with family. I'm sorry for forcing this on you, but I need you to do this. As far as everyone else needs to know, Ruby died with me and she scattered just the same. **(I know this is a little OOC, but I need it for the story. Sorry about this.)** Not even Qrow can know."

Raven nodded and took the infant. Summer smiled and closed her eyes. Raven watched as she stopped breathing. Raven got up and began walking away from Qrow's shack. Summer told her not to tell Qrow, and Raven wouldn't betray Summer. She looked at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Ruby Rose, huh. I think I might change that. After all, she's mine now" Raven said as she formed a portal and walked through.

 **AN: So... What do you think? I was really tired when I thought of and wrote this, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I just thought that Raven is an underused character. I mean I know that we don't know a lot about her, but I thought that this would be fun. Just a thought. Sorry if no one likes the Qrow being Ruby's dad thing, but I think that he is. She looks nothing like Taiyang, and Qrow seems super attached to her. Anyway, if you have any issues, ideas, or suggestions, just say something. I'm all ears. Thanks for reading, even if no one did. Peace out and goodnight.**


	2. Two Roses Gone

**Chapter 2: Two Roses Gone**

 **AN: Hi everyone! I'm really tired right now so I'm gonna make this sorta short. This is chapter 2. I'm not going to make this chapter 1 because I kinda don't like it when the chapter numbers don't match up with the chapter chronological order. Anyways, hope at least one person likes this. All I ask is that you please don't hurt/hate me. Thanks.**

Qrow was heading back to his "house." He was still a little woozy from his last round of drinks at the bar. As he neared his place of residence, he saw a familiar white shape sitting against his door. Qrow ran over to the woman and kneeled down to her level.

"Hey Summer. What are you doing here?" Qrow asked.

There was no response. Qrow looked down and saw blood all over the ground. He reached out and touches Summer and she was cold. Qrow gasped.

"Summer! Can you hear me?" Qrow said. Still no response. Qrow shook the white cloaked woman. Nothing. Qrow slumped down as tears ran down his face. He looked at Summer again and noticed that she had a baby sling on. Except something was missing. 'Where's Ruby?' Qrow thought. 'Summer never wanted to let Ruby out of her sight.'

Qrow panicked at the thought of the infant being gone as well. Qrow scanned the clearing around him and saw no sign of the baby. Qrow got up and started running. After a few moments Qrow activated his semblance and transformed into a bird. Once in the air, Qrow scanned the thin forest and found no trace of Ruby. He headed back to Summer's body and found nothing except some scattered white rose petals and her weapon.

Qrow sobbed as he really took in the reality of Summer being dead and that Ruby was probably dead too. Qrow looked around the clearing one more time before pulling out his flask. He picked up Summer's weapon and headed into his home. On his table, Qrow found a note addressed to him. He sat down and read the note.

It read:

 _'Qrow. Summer is dead. There was nothing I could do. She told me to tell you that she and Ruby both loved you. You need to get a better place to live. Ruby is gone. I don't know where. I will see you in a few months._ **-Raven**

Qrow slammed a fist into his table. "How was there nothing she could do?!" Qrow yelled. "They're both gone. And Raven doesn't care. At least she's alive."

Qrow calłed Taiyang and told him the news. Both men fell to tears. Their sadness was interrupted by a scream from an infant Yang. Taiyang ended the call to tend to Yang. Qrow decided to go back to the bar he came from.

Far away, in another kingdom

Raven cradled the infant in her arms as she walked into the hotel room that she currently inhabited. Raven looked at Ruby who was just starting to open her eyes. Raven looked into the child's silver irises and saw Ruby's incredible resemblance to her mother. Raven sighed as she thought of her now dead friend.

"So, you're not going to be raised like Taiyang or Qrow probably would have raised you. You're not Ruby any more. I think I'll call you... Rose. Rose Branwen. I like it" Raven said as she sat down with her new daughter. Raven thought about her biological daughter, Yang, but shrugged it off. She was Taiyang's, not hers.

Yang was a mistake on her part. It's not that she regretted giving birth to the little girl, but she reminded her of her mistake. She never should have had anything to do with Taiyang. He was an angry child. But, this little girl in her arms, she had so much more potential. Summer was amazing and her brother, while an alcoholic, was more mature and capable than Taiyang.

Raven would raise this Ruby, now Rose, her way. And she would be amazing. Raven would make her better. Maybe not a saint or a hero, or like Summer might have, but as someone strong and as someone with determination outside of what "he" could teach or give. Taiyang would not touch this child' Raven thought with resolve.

 **AN: So there's chapter 2. Sorry for any grammar errors. I'm really, really tired and annoyed. School and parents are making me crazy. Mostly parents. So... This is kinda awkward because I forgot what I was gonna say... Anyways, hope someone liked this. Sorry if this doesn't line up with canon. Well...kinda sorry, this is my AU, so it will be different. I kinda know how I want this to go, so I'm gonna try to do that. Any ideas, criticisms, or suggestions are welcome. I think I'm gonna go sleep now. My back is killing me. Bye for now.**


	3. Through The Years

Chapter 3: As The Years Go By

Hello people. Here's chapter 3, and I hope that this turned out to be decent. This chapter will have two sides. It will be comparing Yang's early life up to her entrance to Beacon, and Rose's life up to the point of chapter/episode 1 of the show. I'm not going to give you 17 years of details, but I will jump from year to year.

Rose-4

Rose watched from her mother's back as Raven slaughtered Grimm after Grimm while they moved the forest. Instead of looking away or shielding her eyes like a normal four year old, Rose absorbed the sight of the violence with an abnormal fascination. Rose sighed contentedly as the dark creatures died and their corpses disappeared. Raven gave her daughter an odd look when she heard her sigh, but shrugged it off as Rose being comfortable.

Yang-6

Yang faintly heard her father and uncle talking about Grimm while she ate her Pumpkin Pete (pretty sure that's a thing in the show) cereal and watched cartoons. After a time, she finished eating and turned off her cartoons. She went to talk to her father and babbled in his ear for a while. She sighed contentedly as she thought about how much she loved her family.

Rose-7

Rose panted for just a moment before running back across the field. Raven watched her daughter dash back and forth across a clearing roughly the length of a football field. She had been going at this for about an hour, on Raven's instruction. Suddenly, Rose fell to her knees and vomited. After she had finished throwing up and had wiped her face, Rose began running again. A faint red glow surrounded Rose for just a moment. She began moving faster and faster, eventually disappearing and reappearing, leaving only a few scattered crow feathers behind. Raven applauded her daughter, walking over to Rose, who had collapsed moments earlier. Raven picked up Rose and carried her back to their current place of residence.

Yang-9

Yang was sparring with her father in a field, and although Taiyang was going easy on her, Yang still had several painful bruises. After a particularly painful blow, Yang began to get angry.

'I know that I can hit just as hard as him, so why can't I?' Yang thought to herself. Her father kicked her in the stomach and Yang doubled over. Taiyang was about to call it off, believing Yang to be done, but Yang pulled herself back up and got back into a combat position, her hair beginning to spark and glow. Taiyang hit Yang again, this time in the arm, but Yang doesn't even flinch. Taiyang, startled, stopped for a moment. In that moment, Yang cocked her fist back, her hair glowing, and hit her father with everything she had. Taiyang was hit with the force of a freight train and flew across the field before landing on his back. He gave Yang thumbs up.

Rose-12

Raven had Rose cutting through a nest of young Grimm. Rose held a prototype of Summer's Thorn (what I decided to call Rose's weapon) in her hand. The sword's green blade cut through the dark creatures at incredible speeds. As the last adolescent Grimm died, Rose sheathed her sword for a moment and the scabbard rotated. Another, larger Grimm, a massive Ursa, emerged from deep within the nest. Rose drew her sword and this time it had a blood red blade. As it charged, Rose disappeared for a moment, leaving only feathers behind, before reappearing above the creature. She fell and proceeded to sink Summer's Thorn into the Grimm's back. The Grimm thrashed around and the blade broke off in the beast. Rose fell off the Grimm and watched it die from the active dust within it. Rose smiled giddily, enjoying the image of suffering before her.

Yang-14

Yang was training in Signal Academy's arena. She delivered punch after punch to her opponent, a boy with a massive broadsword and thick armor. With Yang being in such close proximity, the boy could not use his weapon, so he decided to just punch his opponent instead. Yang simply took the hit, not flinching. Her hair began to glow and reloaded Ember Celica. Yang delivered a final blow to the boy, denting his armor and sending him into wall.

The match was called in Yang's favor and the boy was taken to the infirmary. Yang gave the student audience thumbs up as they applauded her victory.

Rose-15

Rose was currently kicking some common street thug into the ground in an alley. He had several missing teeth and some nasty bruises that he had received from Rose. Rose was beating the man for his pathetic attempt at stealing from her.

(Flashback)

He had tried to take her sword by first trying to pull it away from her. When that did not work, he attempted to threaten Rose by pulling out a gun and pointing it at her.

"Hand over the sword and your cash, little girl, or I'll blow your brains out."

Rose simply glared at him and started walking away. The thug repeated his threat and Rose decided to respond this time.

"No" she said. "Beat it or I'll make sure you never walk again."

The man laughed and began to pull the trigger. Rose disappeared in a puff of black feathers and reappeared, swinging her sword, red bladed, down on the man's arm. He screamed as his hand fell to the ground. His cry became louder as the wound left behind was cauterized by the red blade. In his shock, the thug did not notice Rose walk closer and kick his shin so hard it broke. The man collapsed against the wall and Rose began to kick him relentlessly.

(Present)

The man passed out and Rose stopped her abuse. She straightened her posture and walked out the alley, washing her bloody boot in a puddle. Rose walked out onto a brightly lit street in Vale and noticed a nearby dust shop.

"From Dust Till Dawn, huh? Well, I needed to refill my stock anyway" she said, walking inside.

Yang-17

Yang walked out of the written portion of the Beacon entrance exam, stretching. Her scroll beeped and she pulled it out and checked the message.

On the digital screen there were large, blocky, digital letters saying "CONGRATULATIONS, YOU SCORED A C-. WELCOME TO BEACON, MISS XIAO-LONG."

Yang fist pumped and squealed. 'Dad is going to be SO happy to hear about this!" Yang thought to herself.

AN: I'm pretty sure that that was far from my best work. I just came back to it the other day when I was feeling sorta creative. Sorry if this is bad.


	4. Rose Branwen

Chapter 4: Rose Branwen

AN: I seriously doubt that this is anywhere near my best work, so I apologize for that. Anyway, hope at least one person enjoys this.

The streets of Vale were alive with people walking about in the early evening. A tall man in a white coat and a bowler hat strode out of an alley and onto the street, followed by a small group of men in red and black suits with red sunglasses. The activities in the streets ceased and the people in that area quickly fled the area. The man in white, Roman Torchwick, smiled and lit himself a cigar.

They walked up to a small street side shop that was labeled "From Dust 'Till Dawn." Upon entering the shop, several of the men in black quickly began searching the aisles for any customers. Roman walked up to the elderly shop owner with a single man in black who pointed a gun at the old man.

"Please, just take my money and leave!" the old man said.

"Hush" Roman said. "We're not here for your money" he turned to a few of his henchmen. "Grab the dust."

The men in black pulled out odd looking tubes that they plugged into the dust dispensers that lined the walls. The tubes quickly drained the Dust from the containers and the tubes were loaded into cases with handles.

One of the henchmen was wandering the aisles and spotted a lone girl in red and black(better description in the authors note). He drew his short sword and pointed it at the girl.

"Hands in the air!" he said to her, but she did not turn around or respond. He stormed over to the girl and noticed that she had earbuds in and was listening to music. He forcibly turned her around and gestured for her to take the earbuds out. She did and looked up at the man with thinly veiled irritation.

"What?" she asked, scowling.

"I said put your hands in the air!" the man said angrily.

"Are you trying to rob me?" Rose asked, now excited at the idea of possible violence.

"Yes!" the man said.

"Oh" Rose said excitedly.

Suddenly, a man went flying by the man in white and crashed through the window. Rose stood up outside, one foot on the man's chest. She grinned for a second and stomped on the man, cracking some ribs before turning to Roman and his thugs.

"Well, get her" Roman said, watching his hired help attack the young girl. Rose drew her sword's red blade and ran over to the man closest to her. She ran the weapon through the man's thigh, cutting through and cauterizing the wound at the same time. She noticed Roman and grinned wider.

Roman noticed the malevolent grin on the young girl's face and felt a cold sweat run down his back. He watched as she injured and violently maimed the rest of his hired help. When she was done, several were missing limbs and most of them had a multitude of broken bones. Black feathers were scattered here and there. When she was done, she turned and gazed at Roman.

Roman sighed and stomped out his cigar.

"Well, I must say that that this has been fun, but it's time that we part ways, Red" he said as he lifted his cane. The end flipped up and revealed a gun barrel. He pulled the trigger and a flare-like shot fired toward Rose. She swung her sword and cleaved the shot in half, detonating it early. When the smoke cleared, Rose looked around angrily for Torchwick. She spotted him climbing up onto the roof of a nearby building.

Rose sheathed her sword and positioned herself to run. Taking a deep breath, she dashed forward, activating her semblance as she moved, leaving black feathers behind as she shot forward.

She ran up the wall of the building and reached the top just as Roman was nearing the opposite edge. Rose quickly drew weapon again and pointed it at Roman. She tapped her foot and he turned at the sound.

He mumbled something that sounded like "persistent." Rose grinned, taking a fighting stance. Rose thought he was about to attack, but her thoughts were interrupted by a bullhead rising suddenly next to the building. Roman quickly jumped into the vehicle and grinned down at Rose.

"End of the line, Red!" and threw the red dust crystal from before at Rose's feet. Rose realized too late what he was doing. Roman fired another shot from his cane straight at the crystal. He laughed and cheered, but when the smoke cleared, he did not see what he expected.

Roman had expected to see the girl's charred remains, but instead he saw a swirling, purple glyph, protecting the girl and another woman who looked rather annoyed.

The woman swung her riding crop and storm clouds appeared above the bullhead. Suddenly, razor sharp hail began falling on the vehicle. Roman ran to the cockpit and yelled at the pilot.

"We got a huntress!"

The pilot in red handed Roman the controls and ran to the open door. The woman who had been piloting the bullhead moved her arms and strange markings appeared in the air, which expanded and dispersed the clouds. The huntress on the roof scowled and waved her crop again. The remaining hail formed a spear-like object which shot at the bullhead. The woman in red stuck out her hand and the spear was disintegrated.

She made another odd gesture and burning circles appeared on the ground that threw both Rose and the huntress back, allowing the bullhead to escape.

After the bullhead had gotten away, the huntress turned to Rose. Rose gave her a 'really' look.

"Do you expect me to be impressed? Because I am rather disappointed in you, Miss Goodwitch" Rose said, a slight smile on her face. The huntress looked at little startled and asked inwardly how the girl knew her name.

About an hour later, Goodwitch had Rose in a police interrogation room and was pacing back and forth, giving some stupid lecture that Rose ignored. Rose sighed and pulled her chair back a little before putting her feet on the table and leaning back in her seat. Goodwitch glared at her and was about to say something when a man in green walked in.

"Rose Branwen, you have silver eyes" the man in green said, getting uncomfortably close.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out" Rose shifted in her seat so that her feet were now on the floor. "I haven't noticed that in the past 15 years of my life."

"You're welcome" the man in green said. He pulled out his scroll and brought up a video of her fighting and injuring the men from before. "Where did you learn how to do this?" the man asked, gesturing toward the images on the screen.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Rose said, a smirk adorning her features.

"Answer his que-" Goodwitch began to say before she was cut off by the man in green.

"That's enough, Glynda" he said. He turned back to Rose. "Yes, I would like to know."

"Well, do you know what's best about knowing a secret, Professor?" Rose asked, now with an innocent expression on her face.

"What is it, Miss Branwen?" the professor asked.

"Not telling anyone else" Rose said, her innocent expression clashing greatly with her smug tone.

"Well, Miss Branwen, I would like to offer you a place at my school, so as to harness the great talent you seem to have. My name is Professor Ozpin" the man said.

"What else is in it for me?" Rose asked, not entirely satisfied by Ozpin's offer.

"I will also lift any charges against you for the damage and injuries that you caused this evening" Ozpin said, expecting that he had won and Rose would certainly comply after that.

"And?" Rose asked, knowing that she could get more out of the overconfident man.

Shocked, Ozpin's eyes widened before he regained his composure.

"What else do you want, Miss Branwen?"

"Well, I have a wish list. 1. I wear my clothes, not a stupid uniform. 2. I carry around my weapon when I feel like it. Don't worry, I keep it hidden. And 3., I can ignore curfew when it suits me" Rose said, acting like she was performing a business transaction.

"Is there anything else?" Ozpin asked, realizing that he might actually have to go along with the girl's demands.

"Nope. And if this doesn't work out, well, you might find some of your students missing..." Rose said, a dark tone behind her voice, greatly contrasting the sweet smile on her face.

Glynda paled in the corner. Ozpin nodded.

"Very well, Miss Branwen. I will comply with your demands, except for you being able to carry your weapon around at will" Ozpin said, adopting a similar businesslike tone.

"Alright. When do I start?" Rose asked, yawning.

"Tomorrow morning the airship to Beacon leaves at 9:00. Be there at least 20 minutes early. I will email the ticket to your scroll" Glynda said.

Rose tells Glynda her scroll number. Glynda enters the number in and sends the ticket, and immediately after being bugs the device, as Ozpin had asked her to beforehand.

Rose is discharged five minutes later. When Rose is a fair distance away from the police station she activated her semblance and disappeared from the authorities observation range. Rose soon arrived in a dark alley and pulled out a second scroll, before sending a brief message. Immediately after the message is sent, Rose's scroll rings.

Rose answered the call and turned the device to make it a video call. "Hi mom."

"Hello, Little Rose. What do you have to tell me" Raven asked.

"I just got forcibly accepted into Beacon, Mom" Rose said timidly, looking down, fearing that her mother would be upset.

"Rose, look at me" Raven said. Rose looked back up at her scroll. "It's fine, remember, that's where I went to school. Just remember though, you're not there to be a huntress. Ozpin is only accepting you because he wants you to be his pawn. You are so much more than what he wants you to be. Remember that" Raven said, looking Rose in the eye through the device.

"Well, I have go now Rose, but I left you something in your hotel room" Raven said. "I hope you like it. Goodnight, Little Rose."

"Good night mom. I love you" Rose said, smiling her mother. "Thanks for your gift."

Raven smiled one more time before ending the call. Rose pocketed her scroll and sped off to her hotel. She walked past the desk, waving to the woman behind it. The receptionist waved back. Rose took the elevator up and entered her suite, locking the door behind her and barricading it with a chair. Rose walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Rose looked down to see a folded bundle of black fabric sitting on the bed beside her. She picked up the bundle and unfolded it to see that it was a black cloak with a red lining. Two rose shaped clips were secured to it.

Rose quickly put the cloak around her shoulders and attached the pins. The black garment fit her perfectly. She walked over to a mirror and admired how much the cloak suited her. She sent a message to her mother saying thank you.

Rose changed out of her clothes into her pajamas. She carefully hung the cloak up and decided to call it a night.

The next day, Rose walked through the gate onto the airship, showing her ticket to the security. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and quickly made her way through the people onboard. Rose spotted a secluded bench and sat down, away from the crowd.

Rose looked around at her future classmates and noticed a girl with long blonde hair staring at her. Rose quickly looked away and decided to sleep until the ship landed. Rose pulled the hood of her cloak over her face and fell asleep.

She was awakened by the sound of a news broadcast that was quickly interrupted by a holographic image of Goodwitch. The hologram began giving a speech about how Beacon was so happy to receive a new generation of students. Rose ignored the cliche speech and looked down at the school below.

'Kinda impressive' Rose thought to herself. As they neared the landing pad, Rose saw a blonde boy run for the nearest trash can and empty the contents his stomach within it. Rose chuckled at his ailment. She heard a cry of disgust as she turned to see the blonde haired girl from before frantically try to remove what Rose assumed was puke off of her boot. Rose snickered and walked over to the doors as the ship landed.

As the doors opened, Rose sped out of the ship, leaving only a few black feathers behind.

AN: Ok, I know that this was definitely not my best work, but I have been busy as of late. I'm going to try to get updates up more often, but I can make no promises. I'm working on the chapter length as well. Also, I apologize for mixing up the order of the Goodwitch vs Cinder scene. As I mentioned above, I would describe Rose's clothes. Picture the upper body with Raven's clothes, but with the colors reversed, but the boots are still black and shorter and a longer skirt. I will go into more detail on her in place of the 'Jaune Arc' section of volume 1 because I personally didn't like that part of the show. Well, I hope everyone is doing well and until next chapter, goodbye.


	5. The Raven in Beacon

Chapter 5: The Raven in Beacon

Rose halted her run as she reached the main gates of Beacon, a few black feathers drifting slowly to the ground behind her. Rose looked up at the spires of the school and whistled. "This place is actually kinda impressive" she said to herself. Rose heard footsteps behind her and saw the group from the airship she had just left finally catching up. She again saw that girl with the blond hair looking strangely at her. Rose winked at her and let herself disappear into the crowd, making the blonde girl lose sight of her. As Rose drifted out of the crowd she saw a girl dressed in white with a rapier at her waist towing a significant amount of Dust behind her. Rose smiled broadly as an idea formed in her head. Activating her semblance, Rose appeared at the snowy colored girl's side for a few brief seconds and tripped her, causing her to fall, along with all the Dust she was towing with her. Rose reappeared a few feet away.

The girl quickly rose to her feet and looked around angrily, searching for who/what caused her to fall. She soon found Rose smirking at her from under the hood of her black cloak. The white girl stormed over to Rose, shaking with rage.

"How dare you run into me! Do you even know who I am?!" the girl in white demanded. Rose's smile broadened.

"Actually, l didn't run into you. You just happened to walk into my foot" Rose said simply, the smile never leaving her face. "As for who you are….I really don't care. It doesn't matter who you are here anyway, now does it?"

The white girl sputtered in rage, her pale skin turning bright red. Rose raised an eyebrow, before leaning in close to the white girl.

"Well, it has been fun messing with you, but i have better things to than talk to you" Rose said, before winking at the white-haired girl and activating her semblance, which caused a whirlwind which left the other girl's suitcases scattered across the pathway. The girl fumed and stomped on the black feathers Rose left behind.

Rose followed a crowd of students to what appeared to an assembly to welcome new students to Beacon. Ozpin walked out onto the stage and began a short speech about how things at Beacon were different from what anyone there had ever experienced.

Rose tuned him out. After he had finished, Goodwitch walked out and announced that students would be sleeping in the ballroom.

Rose yawned and walked out of the auditorium, walking in the middle of the crowd of soon-to-be-students. As they reached the ballroom, the crowd divided by gender to opposite sides of the building. Rose looked around the room for anything that might be of interest and noticed the golden haired girl from the airship and the snowy colored girl from in front of the school.

Rose changed her clothes in the bathroom and stashed her belongings in the rafters of the building. She then began to wander through the crowd of possible classmates. She quickly spotted the white haired girl from before. At the same time, the snowy girl noticed her.

(Weiss's P.O.V. (Not first person))

Weiss saw the girl who had tripped her earlier that day. The white haired girl's temper flared and she stormed over to the girl, intent on scolding her for messing with her, a member of the Schnee family. The girl in black simply grinned at Weiss's obvious fury, but said nothing. Weiss fumed.

"What do you want now, Snowflake?" Rose asked, adding a slight mocking tone to the end of the question. "Still upset?"

"Yes, yes I am" Weiss said, face slowly beginning to turn red from her building anger. "And I demand that you make a full apology, immediately!"

"Well, if you're expecting an apology from me, you'll have to look elsewhere, because I enjoyed what happened too much to be sincere" Rose said, her mouth beginning to show the signs of a smile.

Weiss's fury doubled at Rose's statement. 'How dare this little girl disrespect her so!' Weiss thought to herself.

"This is the part where you leave now, Snowflake" Rose said, a smirk on her face. She made a shooing motion with her hand and her gaze dared Weiss to challenge her.

(Rose's P.O.V. (not first person)

If it was even possible, Weiss's face grew even redder and she stormed away. As the white girl left, Rose noticed the blond girl from before looking at her again. When she noticed Rose's gaze, the girl quickly looked away. Both curious about the girl's intentions and tired of being stared at, Rose walked over to the blond girl and sat down next to her.

"What's your name?" Rose asked the girl.

"Yang Xiao Long" the blond girl responded, uncomfortable with Rose's straightfowardness. "Yours?"

"Rose Branwen" Rose said, analyzing Yang's brief expression of alarm. "Is there a problem with my name?" Rose asked.

"No no, it's just that I know someone with that name and you don't look like her" Yang said quickly.

"Why have you been staring at me all day?" Rose asked, finally getting to the point of her even starting the conversation.

Yang looks down for a moment and her face flushes slightly. "You just look like someone who I've been looking for for a while, but you couldn't be her, I realize that now."

"Who is this person to you?" Rose asked, her curiosity sparked.

"I've been told she is my sister" Yang said.

"Ok. Well good luck finding her, Goldilocks" Rose said, getting up and walking away, after giving Yang a playful smirk. Yang's face grew red at the nickname.

(Yang P.O.V.)

Yang quickly got over her embarassment and began to think over what little information Rose had given her in their conversation.

"Why does she look so much like Ruby in that old photo? And why does she have my mom's last name? Yang muttered.

(General P.O.V.)

While Rose was having exchanges with both Weiss and Yang, all three were being carefully watched by a dark haired girl in black. The girl in black was surprised however, when Rose disappeared from sight and reappeared in the rafters of the ballroom. The girl in black shook off her surprise and blew out the candles next week to her, leaving the ballroom in darkness.

AN: hello! I am not dead. Here's the next chapter of the story, but you probably knew that already. Anyway, I do plan to update a few more times this summer, sorry for the delay on this, but my life IRL comes first. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't, I apologize. Just a side note here, the format I used for this chapter, I will likely never use again. It just doesn't look that good.


	6. First Flight

Chapter 6: The First Flight

AN: ok, I'm back again, new chapter and such. I thought I'd take this chapter's AN to answer some questions in the reviews.

runelt99: I went with Rose Branwen because Ruby Branwen sounds stupid in my opinion and her name can't be Ruby Rose. I don't mean to be rude, but that's my reasoning.

Baron Bolt: I apologize, but I really don't like Jaune, so I'm going to try not to focus on him too much.

Shadowninjacyborg: you'll just have to wait and see~.

RatedRSuperStar87: Yang is Rose's genetic cousin. Rose(Ruby) is the daughter of Qrow and Summer. Yang is the daughter of Raven and Taiyang. Although, only Raven and Qrow know this.

THB4: Rose leaves feathers because she was raised as a Branwen, not a Rose, and that changed the nature of her semblance.

As for everyone else, hopefully your questions will be answered as the story continues.

Back to the main AN, I'll answer a few questions each chapter, if I feel that they can be answered at this point without excessive spoilers. Now on to the chapter!

(Chapter start)

Rose awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She rose to her feet and stretched, her back cracking in the process. She then went to the shower hall and cleaned herself off from the previous day. Afterwards, she changed into her combat gear and headed to the locker room to find her weapon and prep it for initiation.

When she arrived at the building, Rose noticed the white haired girl sharpening her own weapon, the rapier the girl had been carrying the previous day. Rose walked past the girl and waved innocently.

Weiss's temper flared momentarily when she noticed Rose, before she calmed herself and returned to work on her weapon. Rose continued walking and reached the locker that contained her own weapon. Taking it out, Rose sat down on a bench and checked the Dust blades in Summer's Thorn to see if they needed to be refilled.

After refilling the depleted ones, Rose attached her weapon to her belt and activated the rotation system for the blades. She sighed contentedly at the smooth sound of the machine working. Deciding to test the blades and her speed, Rose quickly drew one of the blades and swung it in several arcs, up, left, right, down, and sheathed it just as quickly.

After deciding that her weapon was in good working condition, Rose decided to go find something to do. As she walked away from her locker, she noticed the white haired girl still working on her weapon. Rose looked at her scroll to check the time and realized that both her and the girl in white still had another hour before people would probably be coming in to work on their weapons and prepare for initiation.

Rose decided to preoccupy herself with the white haired girl in the locker room. Rose quietly walked over and silently sat down next to the white haired girl. She quietly leaned over the white girl's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Long time no see, Snowflake~" Rose whispered teasingly.

Weiss jumped in her seat and whirled around to find Rose ridiculously close to her with a huge smile on her face. Weiss's face reddened and she began to stand up to leave before Rose got her into something that would cause problems for the Schnee. Before she could leave however, Rose wrapped an arm around Weiss's shoulders and pulled her back down to the bench.

"Why are you leaving so soon, Snowflake?" Rose said, a devious grin on her face. "I just wanna talk."

Weiss looked at Rose with a slight sense of unease.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"I just want to make sure there's no hard feelings between us, Snowflake" Rose said.

Weiss looked surprised at Rose's statement, wondering about Rose's thought process, while still very conscious of Rose's arm around her shoulders.

"Are you apologizing for your previous actions?" Weiss asked.

"Of course not. I just want no further issues between us" Rose said, looking Weiss dead in the eyes.

Weiss was confused at that statement.

"If you're not apologizing, how can we insure no more problems?" she asked.

Rose shook her head. "I never said anything about there not being future problems. I'm just proposing that we stay out of each other's way."

Weiss nodded at the proposal, still slightly angry about the lack of an apology.

"Good. You can go now" Rose said, unwrapping her arm from Weiss's shoulders.

Weiss quickly rose and preceded to get as far away from Rose as possible. Rose chuckled.

(Time skip)

Rose watched with intense disinterest as the other students filed in to prepare for initiation. Rose noticed Yang and the black haired girl from the previous night. Rose decided to go and introduce herself to the black haired girl.

Walking up to her, Rose noticed the bow on the girl's head twitch. 'Oh, looks like somebody's got a secret~" Rose thought to herself.

Rose tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned to face Rose. A brief expression of both unease and annoyance passed across the black haired girl's face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Maybe you can, maybe you can't" Rose said. "Name's Rose. You?"

"Blake" the black haired girl said.

"I like your bow, although, what's underneath it seems more interesting" Rose said, a smirk forming on her face.

Blake's eyes widened at that statement. "Who told you?" She whisper shouted at Rose.

"You should consider keeping a closer handle on those ears moving" Rose answered, her expression appearing ridiculously innocent.

"Tell no one" Blake hissed.

"Make me, kitty cat" Rose said, her trademark smirk appearing on her face.

Blake was about to draw her weapon at Rose, but the shorter girl disappeared in a puff of feathers. Blake felt her legs get struck from behind and she fell to her knees. Before Blake could even respond, she felt an ice cold blade come to rest at her throat from behind. Blake looked to her side and saw that the blade was powered by ice dust.

"Move and all they'll find is some frozen Faunus chunks on the floor" Rose whispered in Blake's ear.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Blake said, trying to lean as far away from the blade as possible, without touching Rose behind her.

"Great!" Rose exclaimed, the threatening tone vanishing from her voice.

An announcement came over the loudspeaker saying that all students should make their way to the cliff near the school for initiation. Rose withdrew her blade and placed it back into its sheath.

"See ya around, Kitty Cat" Rose said as she walked away. Blake could only stare in confusion at the girl's retreating form.

(Another time skip, yay)

When everyone reached the edge of the cliff, Ozpin appeared and began a speech about what initiation entailed.

"You will be falling into the Emerald Forest. Upon landing, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the remainder of your time at Beacon" Ozpin said.

As the headmaster finished speaking, the boy who had thrown up in the airship began asking about landing strategies. While this was happening, the panels beneath the new students feet began launching them into the air, one by one. When Rose was launched, she saw several people of interest execute their strategies.

Weiss used her glyphs to slow herself down and land safely on the ground. Blake threw her blade into a tree limb, and swung to the forest floor. Yang rocketed by, evidently using her gauntlets to get as close to the other cliff as possible.

Rose then decided that landing might be a good idea. She flipped a switch on her sheath and withdrew a vibrant green blade. As she did this, she narrowly avoided running into a raven. She winked at the black bird as she passed. Activating the blade in her hand, Rose's descent was slowed by a large gust of wind.

She then sunk the blade into a nearby tree, using gravity to take her the rest of the way. The tree began to split apart from the still active dust. As Rose reached the ground, the tree split in half, making a very loud crashing sound upon impact.

"Well, that might attract some attention" Rose thought out loud.

She drew Summer's Thorn, choosing the red blade this time. She began walking towards the cliff where the students were supposed to gather for the initiation to end. Rose heard the cry of a Nevermore in the distance and shuddered slightly from the sound, not knowing why however.

Rose shook herself back into focus and continued her walk. She walked deeper into the forest and heard the sounds of conflict in the distance. Deciding to go see the source, Rose began heading in the sound's general direction. She wondered if the combatant had a partner yet.

'Maybe they'll be someone fun' Rose thought.

(Annnnnnddddddd…. Chapter end!)

AN: ok, so there's chapter 6! I doubt this is my best, but I think it might be good. Hopefully. Also, I wrote this chapter on an iPad, so possibly low quality might have something to do with that. Alright, well, I'm posting this at an unholy hour, so I'm going to try and get some sleep. Goodnight, and hopefully enjoy the chapter. WaveringEyes out!


	7. Raven in the Forest

Chapter 7: The Partner

AN: ok. So I know this chapter is pretty sudden. But I got bored, so I decided to waste more of my life and write chapter 7. I really don't have time to do these things, but I do them anyway, so please enjoy. Violence will be a recurring theme in the future. Now to answer some questions and tie up loose ends.

TBH4: Raven will not be checking up on Rose at all. Raven may be her mother, but she would rather Rose took care of herself only. The bird Rose passed was not Raven, as Raven is off doing whatever it is Raven does.

TheGunmaster: I mean this in the best way, but I will repeat myself, I do not like Jaune, so I won't be focusing on him much. Besides, Rose wouldn't want him as her partner.

On to the chapter!

As Rose walked through the forest, she continued to look for the source of the noise. She heard the Nevermore again, this time closer, if only slightly. Rose soon neared the clearing where the fighting seemed to be taking place.

Looking through the undergrowth, Rose spied Weiss fighting a few Beowolves, fairing at least decently well against them. As Weiss finished them off, Rose snuck up behind the white girl, sword drawn. She then decided to make as much noise as possible by flicking her sword behind her, lighting the brush there ablaze.

Startled, Weiss whirled around, Myrtenaster filled with filled with fire dust. Smiling, Rose swung Summer's Thorn to meet the rapier, the two blades meeting between them. The dust in the two blades reacted to each other, creating an explosion, driving both girls apart.

Weiss was about to apologize for the attack when she noticed it was Rose. Her face hardened with anger.

"Well, I guess we're partners now, Snowflake. So much for our deal" Rose said, her trademark smirk on her face. 'Not like I ever intended to abide by that. She's too fun to mess with' Rose thought to herself.

"I thought we had a deal!" Weiss yelled.

"Well, that's too bad, huh?" Rose responded, sheathing Summer's Thorn. "Can't abide by it now."

"Fine!" Weiss said as she stormed off.

"The other cliff is this way" Rose said, gesturing behind her with her thumb.

"I knew that!" Weiss said, turning around.

"Sure you did" Rose responded, heading the same way.

As they walked, they realized that it was going to take far too long to get where they were going if they continued the same way they were going now.

"I have an idea" Rose said. "This was the Emerald Forest, right?"

"Of course. Weren't you listening earlier?" Weiss said, clearly not recognizing Rose's sarcasm.

"Awesome" Rose said, drawing her red blade, activating the Dust within it, and plunging it into the nearest tree. As the tree began to burn, Rose pressed a switch on the hilt of the sword, detaching the blade. "Because in about an hour, it's going to be a pile of ashes."

"Are you crazy" Weiss yelled.

"Kinda" Rose said, shrugging. "If people die in the fire, then they weren't strong or prepared enough to enter Beacon. Let's go."

Weiss was about to protest, but Rose dragged her away from the burning tree, heading towards the cliff. When the red and white pair exited the main forest and into a massive clearing, they saw many other students gathering at a set of pedestals. Rose easily spotted Yang's golden mane.

Making their way over to the other students, Rose waved to Yang, getting the blonde's attention.

Walking up to Yang, Rose said "So, Goldilocks, how's initiation treating you?"

"So far so good, who's your partner?" Yang asked in response.

"The Schnee over there" Rose said, pointing to Weiss, who was standing a few yards away. "You?"

"Blake, the black haired girl over there" Yang said, pointing behind her.

Suddenly, the edge of the clearing was engulfed in fire, the product of Rose's earlier decision.

"What happened there? I thought I would be the one to set the forest on fire" Yang said, watching the inferno consume the green leaves and trees. The group of students heard the howling and roaring of various Grimm as the monsters burned to death in the fire.

Looking around, Rose watched in surprise as the blond boy from the airship flew into a nearby tree, fell, and landed on his face. From the burning tree line, came an ashy Pyrrha Nikos closely followed by a large Deathstalker. Seconds after, Rose heard the cry of the Nevermore from earlier as the monster now came into view.

Rose turned to the group and yelled "MOVE!" and began running away from the two monsters, her black cloak billowing behind her, not wanting to take part in a fight that didn't have to happen, at least not this time. The group quickly followed. Before leaving, however, Weiss grabbed one of the relics on the pedestals.

The two Grimm followed the group closely, the Deathstalker behind and the Nevermore above. The forest fire continued to spread, turning the once verdant landscape into a blackened wasteland.

Goodwitch and Ozpin watched from afar through cameras. Goodwitch was shocked as they slowly lost feed from nearly all of them.

"Aren't we going to do anything about the fire, Professor?" she asked Ozpin, who was just as collected as ever.

"It's too late now, Glynda. Besides, we cannot interfere until initiation is over" the gray haired man said.

Goodwitch could only watch in horror as thousands of ancient trees were destroyed by the inferno.

(Back with Rose and crew)

Rose smiled to herself as they reached the ancient ruins at the base of the cliff. She looked back at her handiwork, the inferno that was once the Emerald Forest.

As the Grimm neared the students position, the group crossed a stone bridge over the canyon below the cliff side.

"We should split up" Rose said to the group. "Divide the Grimm's attention."

"I'll take these three" she pointed to Weiss, Yang, and Blake. She then pointed to Pyrrha. "You, take those three" pointing to Jaune, Ren, and Nora. No one bothered to question Rose's authority.

The group split, Rose's group towards the ruins, Pyrrha's back to solid ground.

"Yang, break the bridge" Rose said, her voice cold and harsh. "If they die, we don't want that Deathstalker on us."

Rose's group looked at Rose with expressions of horror at her lack of concern for their fellow students.

"Fine. I'll do it" Rose said, drawing her sword, selecting the yellow blade this time, and swinging it down onto the bridge, the force of the resulting lightning bolt causing the bridge to collapse and Goodwitch to nearly cry several miles away.

Overhead, the Nevermore was coming ever closer, its wing beats becoming louder and louder.

Weiss was the first to attack it, launching various Dust spells at it, explosions of ice, fire, and lightning assaulting the monster. Rose swung Summer's Thorn again, producing another arc of lightning, this one striking the Grimm. The combination of the two attacks caused the beast to scream in pain and change its course.

Yang and Blake also opened fire, angering the bird monster further. When the Nevermore came within range, Yang leaped onto the Grimm, forced its beak open, and fired several rounds down the monster's gullet before jumping off.

Rose sheathed her yellow blade and turned to Weiss.

"I have a plan. Get me on top of it, and I'll take care of the rest" Rose said, a serious expression on her face.

Weiss looked confused but nodded, summoning a black glyph below Rose. Rose drew a black blade for Summer's Thorn, one without any Dust. When the Grimm came in range, Weiss shot Rose at the Nevermore, Rose angling herself to land on the beast's back.

Once she landed, Rose stabbed her sword into the back of the creature's neck, and gripping the hilt of her sword, pushed off the side of the Nevermore, riding the sword in an arc around the beast's neck, and flipping herself back on top of the Grimm. The Grimm's head fell into the canyon. Rose rode the dissolving beast into the cliff side, jumping off just before, landing hard on her side on a patch of the ruins.

Rose heard a distinctive crack in her side, and knew she just broke a rib or two. Slowly rising to her feet, Rose used her weapon as a support to make her way back to her team, her aura beginning to mend her injuries. Even with full aura, healing broken bones would take at least six hours.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha's team had taken care of their Grimm. At the same time, the fire seemed to have completely engulfed the forest around them. The two groups looked up and saw two Bullheads descending to retrieve them.

(Three hours later)

In the auditorium, Ozpin was assigning the teams.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You will be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin stated. The team celebrated momentarily before exiting off the stage.

"Next, Rose Branwen, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You will be known as Team RWBY. Led by Rose Branwen" Ozpin said, nodding politely. The team member's reactions varied: Weiss fumed, Yang looked happy, Blake was silent, and Rose just walked away.

As they made their way to the dorms, Rose looked in the distance, and saw the glow of the burning Emerald Forest in the distance. As the students slowly began to file out of the auditorium, little white flakes began to fall from the sky.

"It's snowing?" Yang said, confused at the strange occurrence.

"No, it's the forest burning" Rose said, shrugging. It's taking longer than I thought."

(End)

AN: ok, I think that I should tie up some loose ends here before anyone asks questions. First, Weiss and Rose being partners is crucial to the story. I don't care if no one understands it yet. It will not be a healthy relationship, just a fair warning. Second, burning the forest also has a purpose, don't worry. Also, the snowing ashes just sounded dramatic and cool and I recently saw a movie where that happened. So there's that. I'll add more detail to the characters' appearances next chapter. Anyway, sorry if this chapter is bad, sorry for spelling and/or grammar errors. I also apologize if this feels rushed. I thought I'd get at least one more chapter out before school starts for me. Anyway, I'm exhausted, so later.


	8. Early Morning Suspicions

AN: Here's a new chapter. This is probably going to be the last one for a while. My schedule is getting busier and busier. Please don't beg for updates in the reviews. I don't mean to sound rude if I sound like that. But it makes me feel guilty, but I don't really have time to update much. Anyway, on a lighter note, on to the chapter.

Chapter 8

(About 5 in the morning)

Rose looked at the sleeping members of her team for a moment before going back to examining the scroll she knew Ozpin had bugged. From the look of it, the program they installed was pretty advanced, as it tried to hide itself as best it could, no matter how many times Rose dug it up.

"Quite fancy for little old me" Rose whispered to herself "wonder what they think I'll be doing or who I'd be talking to."

Rose turned the scroll off and put it away. She then went about getting ready for the day.

(Slightly Weiss perspective)

Weiss began to stir as Rose was moving around getting her things to prepare for the day. Opening her eyes briefly, Weiss saw Rose gathering items, but was slightly disturbed when Rose picked up her weapon and carried it into the bathroom with her. Passing it off as a dream, Weiss rolled over and went back to sleep.

(Rose P.O.V.)

After taking a shower and getting dressed in a variation of her usual outfit, this one with more red than black, Rose attached her weapon to her belt and exited the bathroom. Rose looked around and saw that her teammates were still asleep.

Quietly pulling up a chair and sitting down, Rose examined her sleeping teammates. Weiss was unmoving, sleeping silently. She decided that Weiss was obviously a very deep sleeper.

Yang's hair was a mess and she was snoring with some moderate volume. Occasionally, she would roll over, adding more static to her hair.

Blake's bow twitched every so often, but otherwise she remained motionless.

After these observations, Rose decided to go find something else interesting to do. Quietly exiting the room, she decided to head towards the main square and see what was happening around there.

(Ozpin's tower)

The headmaster looked down on the campus, specifically focusing on a student dressed in red and black walking on the paths around the school. Turning away from his window, Ozpin sat down at his desk and pulled up Rose's file on his computer.

Examining her picture for a moment, he then looked at all available information they had on the young girl. Ozpin was dissatisfied with the small amount the school had.

Slightly frustrated, Ozpin pulled up four photos on his screen. First, a photo of young Team STRQ. Second, a picture of Summer Rose. Third, a picture of Qrow and the Rose-Xiao-Long family. Finally, a picture of Rose.

Zooming in on the pictures of Summer and Rose, Ozpin wondered if they were related. Switching the focus on Summer to Raven, the headmaster noted similarities between Rose and her as well, from their choice of clothing, weapon, and multiple other features.

"There's a connection here, but I'm not sure what" Ozpin said to himself. Pulling out his scroll, the headmaster sent a message. 'I need your assistance.'

(Halfway across Remnant)

A man's scroll rang, just as he was sneaking up on a pack of Grimm. The beasts quickly turned around and began running towards him when they heard the sound.

"Goddammit Ozpin" the man said as he drew his sword.

(Back with Rose)

Rose sneezed as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Was someone talking about me?" Rose said out loud. She was nearing the central square and looking around for anything or anyone. Seeing no one, Rose decided to wait for the rest of the school to wake up and something to happen.

Glancing at the horizon as the sun began to rise, she noticed the black wasteland where the Emerald Forest used to be. She wondered if it was still warm from the fires. As lights began to go on in the windows of the dorms, Rose began walking to the mess hall to get breakfast and wait for her team.

AN: Not my greatest chapter or my longest, but then again, I'm typing this in the middle of a free period, surrounded by idiots. Sorry about the length, next chapter should be longer. Anyway, I hope at least someone enjoys this. Until next time, bye!


	9. Team Combat and Just a Few Questions

AN: Well, I know it's been a while, and I don't know when another chance might pop up, so here's chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Unconventional Combat and Just a Few Questions

(A few weeks after the events of chapter 8)

Rose was currently in a heated combat session against her entire team. She had her green bladed sword locked against Weiss and Blake and had just forced Yang into the wall of the arena with a large gust of wind.

To lessen her opponents she quickly switched which hand was holding the bright green blade, curled her free hand into a fist and punched Weiss in the face, knocking the heiress down. Blake, startled at Rose's unexpected violence, lessened the force on her blade. Taking advantage of this, Rose activated her sword again and pushed Blake back to the edge of the arena.

With Blake, Weiss, and Yang all coming back to their senses, Rose sheaths her sword and closes in on Weiss, drawing out the ice blade. As Weiss picks up Myrtenaster, Rose swings hard at the silver blade, knocking it away from the heiress. Sheathing her blade again, Rose grabs Weiss by the collar and knocks her out with a swift punch to the face.

Now with just two opponents, Rose draws her sword's red blade. Blake and Yang charge at Rose who swings her sword at them, sending a wave of fire. Blake dodges, but Yang continues forward through the thin inferno. Yang's clothes are lit on fire, slowly depleting her aura as they burn.

Blake runs at Rose, who quickly switches to the gravity dust blade. Blake realizes too late what is about to happen. Just as Blake comes in range, Rose activates her semblance, getting much closer, and swings the blade at the black haired girl, who is unable to react quick enough.

Blake is launched into one of the laws of the arena, knocked out cold. However, Rose forgets the fact that Yang is coming for her as well, hair burning with anger.

Rose turns her attention to face Yang, but is met with a full force punch from the blonde. Rose's aura drops into the red and Yang wins the fight.

"Yang wins the match" Goodwitch announced. Yang helps Rose to her feet.

"That was quite the punch. I'm still dizzy" Rose said, smiling at Yang.

"Kinda deserved it for knocking out Weiss that way" Yang responded, patting out the embers on her clothes.

"Fair enough, we should probably get the other two out of here, right?" Rose suggested, collecting Blake's unconscious body off the floor. Blake moaned in pain as Rose picked her up.

As Yang picked up Weiss she shook her head after taking a look at the heiress's face.

"You must have hit her pretty hard. She's not looking so 'snow white' right now" the blonde commented as she walked out of the arena with Rose.

(Two to three hours later, in the infirmary)

Blake was the first to wake up. Rose was sitting between the beds holding Weiss and Blake. The black haired girl was surprised that Rose was watching them and not Yang.

"You're brutal, you know that?" Blake said, looking at her leader.

"I know! I really try" Rose said proudly. "I'm surprised you woke up before Weiss, I hit you quite a bit harder."

"Yeah, I'm still feeling it a bit" Blake said, although she noticed Rose also had a slightly black bruise on her face. "Did you?"

"Yeah. Yang hits hard, harder than expected" Rose said, getting up out of her chair. "I'll leave you to rest."

"Why are you leaving so soon? Were you just waiting for one of us to wake up so you could leave?" Blake said, confused.

"A little, I thought I would leave the kitty cat and the little Schnee together once one of you woke up" Rose said, smiling innocently. "Someone has to makes sure Yang behaves as well."

Rose gave Blake one last look before leaving. Blake glanced over at the still sleeping Weiss before deciding to go back to sleep.

(With Rose)

After making it back to the dorm, Rose knocked on the door.

"Come in" Yang said from within.

Opening the door, Rose walked in and saw that Yang had disorganized half the room since last she saw it.

"Why would you do this?" Rose asked, glancing around the room.

"What" Yang said, shrugging as she saw nothing wrong with things.

"Whatever" Rose said, sitting on her bed. "We need to reorganize this."

"Reorganize what?" Yang asked looking around the room.

"The beds, the desks, the chairs, everything, it's just inefficient."

"Ok" Yang said, easily picking up one of the beds.

Rose directed her to have two beds against each of the side walls, the desks by the door and a table by the window.

"Perfect. Thank you Yang" Rose said, nodding, but not putting any more emotion into her statement.

"You're welcome" Yang said happily.

Rose nodded again and walked to one of beds closest to the window on the right. "This one is mine. Yang, you get first pick as Weiss and Blake are just not durable."

Yang chose the bed next to Rose's. Rose noticed a certain uneasiness about the blonde as she moved however.

"Well, now that that's sorted out, I feel like there's something you want to say Yang. Just get it over with and stop being so down. You were much more lively earlier" Rose said, sitting down on her bed and motioning for Yang to sit on hers.

"I've had a few questions on my mind about you since we met…" Yang said, sitting down. "First, does the name Qrow Branwen mean anything to you?"

"Other than a similar last name, no" Rose said calmly.

"What about Ruby Rose?"

"I don't think so" Rose felt a little unsure about that one, the name feeling very familiar, along with a memory of white and warmth.

"What about Raven Branwen?" Yang sounded very eager when she asked this.

"Yes, that name does mean something to me" Rose said after a moment of consideration. "That's enough questions for now, Yang."

"But…." Yang started to protest, but a look from Rose's silver eyes silenced her.

 **AN:** Annnnnndddddd, that's all for this chapter everyone, so let's move on to context and details. As seen in this chapter, Rose is not invincible. She made and will continue to make mistakes here and there. Ruby does the same in the show.

Onto another topic, I'm operating on a limited amount of information about the show as I have not even started volume 5, so there's an issue. I'm just really busy and if I miss something about Raven's personality or leave out something about whatever tribe she leads it's because I just don't know.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. And now, I bid everyone adieu.


	10. Author's Note: Answering Reviews

Hello to everyone.

It has come to my attention, that some of the people who have read this story have issues with it. I am not offended by their comments and criticism. I do my best to not get emotional about anything.

I took the time to write this as a response to all the guests that have left reviews on my story. I just wanted to answer your questions and comments, as I have no way of explaining myself to many of you directly as you choose not to leave a review with your real username, if you have one. For those who did, I thank you deeply. If you have any more questions, comments, or complaints, contact me via a private message if you want my full attention and explanation.

Pleaseworkforonce: Thank you so much for the advice. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.

Guest #1: I am new to writing and if you dislike my writing, I would advise that you not read it. I am also dead and relatively emotionless myself, with chemical damage to my dopamine receptors from a medication I had to take at one point.

Guest #2: I feel that excessive description in certain areas interrupts the story and ruins any action. That and any chapter that I manage to write is written very quickly, as I lack much free time. Also, if you do like my writing, don't read it.

Guest #3: I am aware that Qrow is not her father in canon. That is why this an AU. I believe the storyline of the show could be made more interesting if he were, but he is not. So that is my explanation to you.


	11. Punishment

AN: HI! I know it has been like forever, but I was swamped with work and homework. However, I'm done with school for the summer, so hopefully I can get a few updates done. Anyway, since it's been a decent while since I last wrote, I may be a bit rusty, so I apologize for that. Also, for those of you who have serious critiques of my writing, if you have a complaint, I will either answer it in the ANs, or answer you directly if you choose to contact me. Also, this is my story, so I'll write it my way. On a lighter note, on with the chapter!

—

Rose was currently sitting in the waiting room to Professor Ozpin's office. She really didn't care why she was asked to come here, nor did she care about whatever Ozpin was going to say.

"Ms. Rose, you can come in now." Ozpin's doors opened and Rose proceeded to walk into the headmaster's office, dropping her hood and giving it a quick scan. Clockwork seemed to be his style of decoration. Below the glass floor, Rose could feel and hear the slight ticking of the clockwork beneath them. Ozpin gestured to the gear shaped chair in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat."

She approached the chair and gave it a deeper look. It really didn't look comfortable in any way, shape, or form. Also, she could see no exact way of sitting on it due to its odd shape. "I think I'll stand actually."

"Very well. Do you know why you are here today, Ms. Branwen?"

"Not really. Did I break some important rules?" She looked at him with big eyes, practically radiating with false innocence. "Am I gonna get a detention? I don't want that on my record."

"I can promise you that punishments at this school are not like detention at whatever school you might have attended in the past." Ozpin folded his hands on his desk after adjusting his glasses.

"Ooooh, scary Professor. You haven't answered my question."

"I am aware, Ms. Branwen. Are you aware of how much damage you have caused in your first two months at this academy?" The ticking of the clockwork continued on, never allowing the room to be completely quiet.

"I know. Which one makes you the angriest Professor Ozpin? The forest? Injured teammates? Or the amount of Dust I end up taking to maintain my love, Summer's Thorn?"

The headmaster gazed out the massive window of his office, seeing the still lifeless landscape that was once the Emerald Forest. Ozpin sighed.

"Honestly, Ms. Branwen, I am not angry. Just... disappointed. You show so much potential, yet you use it to destroy and harm people."

Rose shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"If it's mine, I use it as I see fit. It's nothing personal."

"Ms. Branwen, you do warrant discipline for your actions, so I will remove you from any combat practice with your fellow students."

"Oh no! The big bad headmaster took away my privileges! However shall I learn to become a huntress now?"

After sniffling and shedding tears for about a minute, she broke down laughing. Grabbing the chair for stability, she finished her fit after another solid minute. The giggling died down and a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"I don't care if you ban me from fighting my classmates in the arena. I don't need violence to make me happy….sometimes. Are we done here?"

"Yes, I believe that is all."

Rose getting the feeling she had been dismissed, she left the room without a backward glance.

(Many hours later)

Rose sat in the school's weapons forge, making adjustments to her weapon and refilling its blades. After a while, Rose pulled out her unbugged scroll and pulled up a weapon file. 'Crescent Rose' it read. She had found these plans in her mother's things.

"You know Thorn, I feel like this could have been my weapon, if you hadn't been part of my life. This "Summer Rose" must have been really good if Mom had these."

Hooking her sword to her belt, she left the forge. On her way back to the dorm, she passed by one of the school guards stationed along the path saw her with the sword and attempted to stop her.

"Stop!"

The guard ran towards her, drawing his weapon. Before he could do so however, he felt an intense heat close to his neck. A quick glance down revealed a glowing red blade dangerously close to his throat.

"Back. Off."

Glaring at the guard, she slashed the guard's weapon, cleaving it in two. She turned and continued on her way, sheathing her sword.

Rose arrived at her dorm room soon after. Opening the door, she was confronted with her uniquely colored team looking rather unhappy.

"Blake. Yang. Weiss. How are you this evening? Did you miss me?"

Weiss was the first to speak.

"Where were you today?"

"Aawww. Did you miss me Snowflake? I'm touched."

Rose wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"No. But to be a functional team, we have to stay together."

Weiss's tone wavered for just a moment. Yang was next.

"What did the headmaster give you as punishment?"

Yang had an expression that was somewhere between curiosity, concern, and excitement.

"I am no longer allowed to fight in class. I guess my free time is now completely occupied. No clubbing Yang."

Yang's excitement deflated. Blake asked the final question.

"Why do you still have your weapon?"

"Because they can't stop me. Anyway, enough about me. What happened with you girls?"

As her team began the story of their day, Rose began her nightly routine, occasionally saying "Go on, I'm still listening."

After Weiss and Blake had gone to sleep, Rose was once more left alone with Yang. The blonde was staring at her again.

"Yang. What do you want from me?"

Rose was beginning to get annoyed at the blonde's constant focus on her. A huge sense of surprise came over Rose as Yang walked over to her and grabbed the smaller girl by the collar.

AN: And that's where I'll end it for now. Happy Fourth of July everyone and hopefully, I can get another chapter in soon. Hope people enjoyed the chapter. Until next time, bye.


	12. Major Announcement

p id="docs-internal-guid-67b08e53-7fff-c699-6cd1-de474339a5f2" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hi. So…...I have news. I'm headed off to college very soon. So I will likely not get any updates on anything. So this may be the end for me on this website. Therefore, I wanna say that I was happy that so many people enjoyed my stories. And who knows, I might have time at some point to update things. And now, I say goodbye to fanfiction. Maybe we'll meet again./span/p 


End file.
